Gauntlet Heroes - Brainscratch Fanfiction
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Tired of not getting subscribers, That Guy with the Games sends the Brainscratch crew to a fantasy world.


"You could have gotten that coin!" Lewis shouted over the skype call.

"Yeah, but my goal is past this coin," Johnny replied to his klepto friend.

"But it was RIGHT there!"

"There's our Klepto friend we all know and love," Ryan snarked to the others.

"Wait what time are we at?" Ted asked because his youtube froze again.

"4:54. 5. 6. 7," Ryan drolled.

As the four complained about the game over skype, there was someone out there watching their videos. Someone who was very upset that they were getting viewers.

"It's not fair. I made three videos in one day, and I didn't get any subscribers. But these guys like, make one and get twenty more subscribers. Not anymore," the scrawny, lisp-voiced That Guy with the Games watched their video commentary, and wanted revenge for his channel being removed, "I'll teach them for reporting my channel."

That Guy with the Games concurred energy ball and created a hacker, "I command you to hack me into their skype call."

"Well that's not what I do, and I'm not comfortable with hacking people's personal computer,"

That Guy with the Games threatened him with another ball of energy.

"I'll get you into their skype call then," the hacker went to work getting into the Brainscratch Skype call.

"Good," he slurred.

Ryan was watching game footage thinking of ways to prove he was better at being lucky than the others at games when a fifth caller joined their Skype chat.

"Hey guys, we got a new caller," Ryan said.

"Who the fuck is calling us?" Ted asked.

"No he's in the chat,"

"Then kick him out, we're commentating," Lewis complained.

"You guys are just bad, you know. You guys just suck," That Guy with the Games insulted all of them.

"Um, who is this?" Johnny asked.

"You remember who I am. I am your mortal enemy," That guy with the Games answered.

"Hellfire Comms? But you're not British," Ryan retorted.

"No. I am someone much more powerful,"

"You're not a part of Brainscratch," Lewis remarked.

"OHH take that Gareth!" Ted yelled in victory.

That Guy with the Games appeared on their screens, "Listen here. I'm going to punish all of you for having more subscribers than me!"

"Oh look, it's that guy with the dog poster," Lewis remarked.

"I see you still have shit quality camera," Ted snarked back to him.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!" That Guy with the Games casted a sphere of energy that brought the five into a dark dimension.

"I have a question. How did you get magical powers?" Lewis asked.

"Deus ex machina," Ryan answered.

"I like how we're not taking this seriously even though this guy could easily kill us all," Johnny noticed.

"Well we can't take him seriously because of his voice," Ted explained.

"Silence Brainscratch! As punishment for not watching my videos-

"You know this is the third time you've changed your reason for punishing us," Ted dicked around with That Guy with the Games.

"I'm sending you all to another world. And if you want to return home, you'll have to defeat me at the top of a tower," That Guy with the Games used his scepter of darkness he got from eBay and sent them all to a fantasy world.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked.

Johnny looked around, "We're in a fantasy world."

"Why do I have elf ears?" Lewis asked, "Why are we wearing this?"

Ryan noticed he was wearing a wizard robe and held a staff while Johnny was wearing armor and an axe and arm shield. He looked at Lewis who was wearing an elf's hat and tunic with a bow and arrow. He laughed when he saw Ted in his skirt armor.

"Ted why are you wearing a skirt?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up! Why am I dressed like this?" Ted asked.

"I think we're in a Gauntlet World," Lewis suggested.

"How are we gonna get out?" Ted asked, "I want to get out of this skirt!"

Lewis looked off into the distance, with his impressive eyesight, and saw That Guy with the Games standing on a tower, "He's on top of a tower. Ryan, five bucks says I can totally hit him."

"Deal," Ryan stated.

Lewis pulled back his bow and arrow, and looked through his hair at that Guy with the Games, aiming the arrow at his head. The arrow flew across the land to the Tower. The only reason it didn't kill that That Guy with the Games was a force field.

He used the Scepter of Darkness to summon an army that charged toward the commentators.

Ryan lifted the hood to cover his 'fro while he summoned lightning to his hands. Johnny tilted his hat downwards, gripping his axe. Ted while embarrassed to be in a skirt, lifted his sword and shield. Lewis pulled back another arrow and dug his feet into the ground.

Lewis let go of the arrow when a giant sped across the mountain, taking him down. He ran through the hills firing arrows at the monsters before they could even see the Green Blur.

A gigantic sword-wielder walked to the Brainscratch crew and swung his sword down. Ted gripped his shield and blocked the giant sword effortlessly. Johnny jumped into the air and swung his axe into the giant's face, launching it towards a mountain.

Ted charged toward the group of enemies and swung his sword, blasting a sword beam that cut through the surrounding mountains, and sliced through many of their enemies in half.

Ryan stood at the top of a hill and shouted, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Lighting and volcanic eruptions tore apart the landscape, destroying That Guy with the Games' army.

The four stood and looked at the aftermath of the battle, "How did we do that?" Ted asked.

"Why are we so awesome?!" Johnny questioned.

"Because we're Sonic Heroes!" Ryan yelled enthusiastically.

Even though he could have easily summoned more monsters, That Guy with the Games allowed them to enter his Tower.

"This tower is gargantuous. It may take many generations to completely traverse it," Johnny remarked.

"So how are we going to get to the top with the least amount of effort?" Ted asked.

"Wait, shouldn't we check everywhere for loot?" Lewis' kleptomania was kicking in.

"If he built this tower, it's probably not going to have any good stuff in it," Ted looked to Ryan, "You got a speedrunning tactic to get us up there, Ryan?"

"Everyone, activate SUPER-SPINNY-SONIC-HEROES-GAUNTLET-69-ATTACK!" Ryan bellowed.

They gripped their hands together, and using Lewis' speed and Ryan's magic to move themselves up the tower while Ted and Johnny broke through every floor of the castle. After the 100th floor, they jumped onto the roof and got into their battle stances.

"You're going to try and fight me? You don't have enough subscribers to defeat me!" That Guy with the Games declared.

"We have something better," Johnny said back.

The four put their hands together and formed two C's, "SUMMONING! EMILE!" the Brainscratch crew yelled.

"What?" was all That Guy with the Games could say when light burst through the heavens.

"HEY EVERYBODY IT'S CHUGGAACONROY!" he yelled at the top of his longues, riding a golden chariot, drawn by his Pokemon.

He brought out all of the Pokemon he used in every LP he did and had them use their moves on a Power-Absorbing Baseball Bat. When they were done with their attacks, he leapt from his chariot and grabbed the Baseball bat and charged a smash attack, which he used on That Guy with the Games.

When all was done, That Guy with the Games had been brought down to one HP of health.

"Dammit, I hate when that happens in RPGs, especially after you use an epic Summon," Ted complained.

"Well there's only one thing to do after you've done an epic Summon," Johnny suggested.

"A normal attack to humiliate it?" Lewis asked.

"AN EVEN MORE EPIC SUMMON!" Chuggaaconroy yelled.

The Ginyu Force theme started playing and they all danced the Ginyu Force positions. When preparations were finished, the sheer awesomeness of their poses was enough to fire a Hyper Beam that defeated That Guy with the Games. Erasing the Gauntlet world forever.

All four of them were watching gameplay footage again when they returned home and pretended like that never happened, "So as I was saying before the part ended," Lewis began.


End file.
